


A Walk in the Woods

by 13Tyche13



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen, Haunted Houses, It's not explained, Kinda, Kinda?, Magic, Minor Character Death, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Original Character(s), POV Female Character, Secret Past, Swearing, Technology, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26260249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13Tyche13/pseuds/13Tyche13
Summary: If there was one certainty in the world, it was that Hecate was not in the mood for any shit. She was having a good day, having just finished a large project at Captiosus Technologies, and had extra chocolate in the pantry as a bonus. But then, she got the bloody fucking E-mail. That single email turned Hecate’s perfectly adequate life to crap. And Hecate swear’s on all the holy heavens in the sky that she will never read another fucking email again.
Kudos: 1





	A Walk in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> This is only my Second AO3, so if there is something I can do to improve, Give me some Constructive criticism in the comments please! Also! If there is some incorrect grammar/spelling pleeeeease tell me about it! enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

If there was one certainty in the world, it was that Hecate was not in the mood for any shit. She was having a good day, having just finished a large project at Captiosus Technologies, and had extra chocolate in the pantry as a bonus. But then, she got the bloody _fucking_ E-mail. That single email turned Hecate’s perfectly adequate life to crap. And Hecate swear’s on all the holy heavens in the sky that she will _never_ read _another fucking_ _email_ again.

24 hours earlier

The end of the day had her racing through the research building, in a hurry to leave. “good night Mrs. Macksnoluge!” Hecate shouted as she was sprinting out the lobby, her heals clicking against the marble floors.

“Good night Hecate, and slow down you while you at it! you’re going to hit that-!” Mrs. Macksnoluge sighs through her nose heavily. “Why do I even bother trying to warn her, she basically has that spider-sense ironman has” she muttered to herself while locking up the building. Hecate smirked as she heard her,

“close, but not close enough Mrs. Macksnoluge” Hecate pauses “to both of those statements” she mumbles under her breath. Hecate slowed to a walk as she headed towards the forest. Even after the long day of exercising her brain to near exhaustion, her mind moved a mile a minute. And while it helped her job as a physicist, sleeping was near impossible. Letting her mind wander, Hecate contemplated one of the theories her coworkers were working on. It had been the source of much agitation the past few days, as with the data they had now, the results they were aiming for were highly improbable, if not simply impossible. They normally would have just passed it off to someone of less import, or scrapped it entirely. But something about the results were nagging Hecate. So before they got rid of it, she had asked them to run another simulation. But this time, adjusting the amount of titanium to a lower dosage. Her theory was that there was merely too much for the particles to pass through the field easily. She’ll just have to check in with the results at the lab tomorrow.

Her mind started to slowly focus in on her surroundings as she to followed the worn-down trail, walking deeper into the woods. The house she had “adopted” (not really enjoying the word “owned” for the house). Had a long list of fables, or so called “hauntings” attached it. Thinking of some of them were enough to have Hecate scoff. The humans who thought of them were no smarter than a worm. They never could have fathomed the truth and the depths of the secrets that reside inside those halls. Oh well, at lease they had not put forth a claim to it. Or they would have quite possibly gone mad.

Finally nearing the estate,she stepped out of the heavily wooded area into a large clearing. In the middle holding what appeared to be a mediaeval mansion. Vines crawling over the cobbled walls, large imposing oak doors just awaiting any visitors she might receive. Although they would get none that she had not approved of. Hecate had made sure of that. Walking up the steps to the grand double doors, she took out the key hanging around her neck. It was ornate to say the least. The head covered in intricate swords so painstakingly done, it feels almost a crime to not admire it for hours on end every time she sees it. Shaking her head of the thought, she placed the key in the locked doors and opened them outwards. Glancing around the suspiciously empty entranceway, Hecate called out to the house. “I’m home Vincula, and I do hope you have not killed anyone whilst I was away.” Hearing a ruffle coming from the top of the foyer, Hecate smoothly entered the estate. The doors swung closed behind her.

“How could I? I hath been imprisoned upon this manor for many a moon, who could I hath possibly killed?” Vincula whined, turning the corner to trail down the blood red winding staircase, her dress hauntingly trails behind her, as if there was a light breeze flowing through the air. Her body moving slowly, and fluidly. As if she was walking underwater. “And must I remind thee Hecate, my soul is bound to yours, till thy death I can never go against you, or what thou hast commanded of me, even if I so wished it.” She reminds quite impatiently, but annoyingly elegant. 

Hecate tilted her head at Vincula, eyebrow raised “oh come now, am I really oh so horrid?” She questioned, mock pouting.

Vincula slowly flipped her strawberry blond hair over her shoulder, although it didn’t quite make it down, deciding instead to float at her waist.

“Oh Please, Hecate. Must thee be so melodramatic? But I digress, that tis not what I came down to say.”

Hecate raised an eyebrow, “with the way your talking, it almost sounds as if you think you have a choice.” She remarked. Vincula takes off Hecates coat and silently hangs it on the coat rack. “But never the matter, whatever you wish to give me can wait.” Hecate commands as she heads toward the lab.

“thee got mail, Hecate.” Vincula said quietly. Hecate paused “involving thou sister, Hecate.”

At that Hecate swiftly turns around, “what do you mean, Vincula? I haven’t spoken to her in years. What happened?”

Vincula hesitated, “I did not say it was from thou sister, Hecate. Merely that it involved her.” Vincula paused once more, biting her lip in thought. Clearly wanting to say something but not knowing the consequences if she does.

“what, Vincula? Spit it out!” Vincula looks briefly pained, but then relived. The choice of having to telling Hecate or not forcefully taken from her. And by default, any consequence that would come ofthe action were not hers to take.

“you might not be able to handle what you read, Hecate. Be prepared for the worst.” At that Vincula turned around and left Briskly, leaving Hecate standing in the room, mouth agape. Ignore the fact that Vincula left the room without permission, Hecate abruptly heads towards the lab, swiftly walking through to decorated halls of the manor. As Hecate walked down the stairs that lead to the basement, she only had one thought on her mind. “what has Elizabeth gotten into now?”

Walking into her bedchambers, hecate turns toward her bookshelf, pulling down “The Iliad”, and triggering a passageway to reveal itself. After a few moments of walking down the dimly lit corridor, she enters a bricked room. Paintings and old relics decorating the walls and floors. Expertly disguised to fool anyone into thinking that this room was the real prize. Jogging to the far corner of the room, she looked for a brick that was nearly identical to all the others. The only difference was a minor chip in the corner of the stone. Pushing on it, she impatiently waited for the staircase to upon up in the floor. Walking down the concrete stairwell she came upon a metal door. Taking out the key used for opening the front doors, she quickly whispered an enchantment onto the key, slowly morphing it into another key altogether, unrecognizable to the original. One not grand, but dull. Entering the key into the locked door, she entered a brightly lit room. Decorated with a king size bed, sitting area, state of the art lab, paintings, and more that were simply hidden. Ignoring all that, Hecate quickly made her way toward the computers, that greatly resembled the bat computers, ironically. Logging in, and sifting through her emails, she found the one Vincula had referenced in almost no time at all. Surprisingly, It was from and old contact she had lost communication with.

“what is going on?” Hecate murmured to herself as she clicked the link to open the email. It took a few moments for the computer ensure there were no bugs or trapdoors hidden in the email, but every millisecond made her more jittery to figure out what the _hell_ was going on. Vincula hesitated, Latebras was out of hiding. He had no idea that Hecate even knew he wasn’t dead. Which meant that he revealed himself to give this information to her. Even at the cost of her possible wrath. So whatever it is he knew, it wasn’t good. And Elizabeth was right in the middle of it.

After what felt like minutes but was only seconds, the email was cleared. She must admit, fake death didn’t change Latebras writing style. The email was short and to the point, saying very little. But what it did say turned her pale.

“The Zacolie had Elizabeth, She’s dead. I'm sorry.

-technicus”

Hecate couldn’t _breathe_. Ignoring even the way Latebras signed his email, meaning he was worried someone might find out who he was. “ _They had her, oh my god they had her.”_ The thought was playing on repeat. She ran, the walls spinning around her. Hecate didn’t have a destination in mind, just _out. “I need out, god I need out. They have her.”_ Hecate burst out the passageway, running as if the hounds of the damned were licking at her heals. The world around her, spinning faster and faster. Hecate could barely make out a figure standing in the distance, a voice calling out to her, sounding planets away. _Elizabeth, they had Elizabeth, She’s dead, deaddeaddeadeaddeadeadead._ Were the only thoughts she was capable of thinking before darkness welcomed her.

“Are you alright? Hecate, answer me!” Vincula shouted from the behind the front door. The spell not allowing her to leave. “Hecate you must awaken quickly, Please!” as the darkness slowly left her head, Hecate found herself staring at the sky. Feeling bone-weary, the very thought of moving making her want to even less. But she had to, although she could not recall why. Something happened. Something _bad._ But _what? What? “Wahtwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwh-“_ Hecate gripped her head. “shut up, shut up, shut up, you _stupid_ you _useless_ you fucking _idiot_ _THINK”_ She felt like she knew what it was, it was at the tip of her tongue, it was so _close. “_ But I can’t, I can’t, I can’t, I cant’, I can’t. If I can’t even think of this one topic how am I ever going to be able to fix it? God i’m an IDIOT.” Her thoughts spiraling farther down. But Hecate didn’t know _why._ She had no idea how much time had passed while she was laying on the grass. When did she get on the grass? Hecate bolted up, back straighter than a ruler. Although she quickly came to regret it as her visioned turned white. _“Elizabeth”_ she breathed _“no”._


End file.
